Sophia gets Sickand a little Wemma surprise!
by wemmagleek719
Summary: Sophia and Emma both get what they think is the Stomach flu but Emma's turned into something else!


It was two in the morning when Will and Emma were woken up by little footsteps walking into their room.

"Mommy I don't feel so good" Sophia said as her little hands were on her stomach, and then she threw up.

Will quickly rushed over to Sophia and picked her up and rushed to the bathroom. Emma quickly followed them, even though Emma couldn't handle the throwing up she wanted to make sure Sophia was ok. "Emma she's fine you don't need to be in here" Will said

"No I'm fine Will" Emma said as she felt Sophia's forehead "She feels warm, she may have the flu"

"You better leave a message for Figgins and tell him we're both not coming in today"

"Alright I will call him now" Emma said as she left the bathroom

She called Figgins and left him a message and then returned to the bedroom and cleaned up the mess and then went back to the bathroom and Sophia was sleeping in Will's arms.

"You should get some sleep Emma; I will stay up with Sophia"

"No I'm fine Will I'll wait with you in case Sophia gets sick again" Emma said as she brushed Sophia's hair out of her face as she slept in Will's arms.

"Hopefully she just ate something that didn't agree with her because if she has the stomach flu we will more than likely get it also."

"Maybe I should get some sleep just so I don't get sick" Emma said "But we will switch off so you can get some sleep too"

"Sounds good honey" Will said as Emma leaned over and kissed him.

Emma went and laid down in their bed and had trouble sleeping because she was worried about Sophia. Emma soon fell asleep but then woke up feeling sick to her stomach. Emma got out of bed and walked to the bathroom and saw Will still awake sitting on the floor and leaning up against the wall. Sophia was sleeping on the sleeping bag that she had laid out for Sophia to sleep on.

"What are you doing up babe?" Will asked. Will could tell she was going to be sick because her face was pale. Before he could even finish his thought Emma ran to the toilet and threw up. Will grabbed a hair tie from the cabinet and pulled Emma's hair into a messy ponytail, and Will sat beside her and rubbed her back. After she was finished throwing up Will handed her a cup of mouthwash and her toothbrush and toothpaste. "I hate throwing up"

"I know you do honey" Will said trying to comfort her "But I don't think anyone really likes throwing up" Will chuckled as Emma playfully slapped him

"How do you feel Will?"

"I feel fine but I'm worried about you and Sophia at the moment" Will said as he felt Emma's forehead "You don't feel warm like Sophia does"

"I'm sure there is nothing to worry about Will"  
_

The next day Emma and Sophia were still sick and Will decided to take them to the doctors. Emma went in to see the doctor by herself, which she hated, even though she was an adult she liked her husband being there by her side all the time, but Will needed to stay with Sophia this time. After the doctor did the normal routine of a check up on Emma he asked her a few questions and then ordered a blood test for Emma. After Emma got her blood test she waited in the waiting room for the results, Will and Sophia made their way to the waiting room soon after "Well it looks like Sophia doesn't have the flu she just probably ate something that didn't agree with her stomach"

"That's good to hear"

"What did the doctor tell you?"

"Nothing yet he took a blood test and I'm waiting on the results now"

"Blood test? What does he think you have?"

"Don't worry Will I'm sure I'm fine and he was just making sure nothing is wrong"

The doctor called Emma in to his office and Will came with her this time.

"Well Emma you don't have the stomach flu or any kind of sickness"

"That's a relief you had us worried since you ordered that blood test" Emma said smiling at Will

"Well we did find something in your blood test"

"Nothing is wrong is it?" Emma asked in a worried tone

"Nothing that nine months won't cure" the doctor said smiling

Both Will and Emma's mouths dropped open "Pregnant? Are you sure I am"

"Yeah you're easily 2 months along"

Will and Emma were so excited about being pregnant with their second child. They couldn't imagine how their life could get any better at this moment.

A/N Hope you enjoyed this story. I couldn't remember if I had written a story about wemma finding out they were pregnant with Michael so I decided to turn a possible stomach flu into a pregnancy :)

Please review and follow me on twitter (Wemma_gleek719)!


End file.
